Calphuria Pisonis
I Was Born First... Calphurnia Pisonis is the first version of the Doppelgangers and was the wife of the infamous Julius Caesar. She was a powerful witch in the Rome empire and completely overlooked the consequences of her mystical actions. Early Life Calphurnia was a powerful witch in her teen years, thanks to her family being spiritually connected with nature. Of course, people thought she was a vampire in the city of Rome, due to her red hair. Calphurnia was always ahead of her time, creating modern day spells witches use such as binding spells, protection spells and nature empowerment spells. She was always on the look out for those who wants to do her harm, and thanks to magic, she always protected herself. In her early adult years, she loved and married her husband, the best warrior in Rome, Julius Caesar. Even though she found him cheating on her with the queen of egypt, she wasn't able to anything about it; as much as she wanted to. Her vision that made her break the laws One night, Calphurnia had a dream about how her husband would die and Rome would be the leading cause of it. That morning, she awoken and feared for Julius Life; knowing it was a sign from nature. Julius told her everything would be okay and that she need not worry, but she didn't want to do that. As a way to protect him, Calphurnia knew that breaking the law of nature would have consequences. She didn't care at the moment though, only to save her husband. Harnessing the power of the Universe(a spell that is lost today), Calphurnia made two doses of an elixir, which granted anyone who takes it, Immortal. Encasing it into two small ice pill-like items, She made one for her self also. Just then, Calphurnia felt something change, as she got chills all around her body and in that moment she knew. Julius died and that it was too late. Consequences After finding his body and trying to heal him with the first dose, it failed, wasting it. She became tramatized and wanted to figure out who did this to her husband but she was prevented as the witches of Rome(over 300+) noticed the magic she used to make her dose. After finding the second dose and locking her away, the realized that it wasn't smart to destory it, since it was already created, but they needed to find a loophole, so, as a way of makign one, they created a way to undo the dose if taken and called it a cure for immortality. As for Calphurnia, she was sentenced to a Witchtrial in front of the whole witch community, and was to be buried beneath the city with both, the cure and the dose. But the Universe found it fitting that it was best to keep her alive throughout the years for her bravery and sacrifice, so, the Universe made a Doppel of her, 3,900 years later who was named Adaline. She was known as a Doppelganger, and that her blood, along with any other Doppelganger blood was special and powerful for witches. Present Calphurnia is on The Other Side, while her body is in a cave below the old city of Rome, the cure and the immortality elixir buried with her in a box. Personality Calphurnia was force to do anything and everything she was told to do by her husband, but knew she was more powerful than him. She was very submissive to him and anyone who is her friends. She always did things people asked as long as it wasn't wrong or deadly. Powers * '''Traditional Magic - '''one of the oldest and purest forms of sorcery inherent to the Earth and the forces of Nature. Traditional Magic is undoubtedly the most popular form of witchcraft known-to-man, however it is also the most exhausting. This is mainly due to the fact whenever a witch uses this power they must exert their own energy, causing them to experience symptoms of dizziness, fatigue, and minor nosebleeds.